paragonpostfandomcom-20200214-history
New Phalanx
The New Phalanx is a signature hero group founded and led by Statesman. History Members *Statesman (founder leader) *Citadel *Cornelius Bright *Gilded Raven *Madame Sphinx *Regulator *Siphon Roster Heroes Citadel :Main article: Citadel :NOTE: Citadel©NCsoft Corporation Citadel was the first android hero. In the initial Rikti onslaught, he took heavy damage and was almost destroyed. With Positron’s help, scientists at D.A.T.A. created a second version of Citadel using the old model’s original memory core and the remnants of a power suit, once worn by the hero Horatio. Citadel does not fully understand human ways, but he is a valiant defender of Paragon City. He has recently undergone a major upgrade to his systems. Powers Fly Self Fly Power Burst Close, High Damage(Energy/Smash), Foe: Knockback Explosive Blast Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Moderate Damage(Smash/Energy), Foe: Knockback Energy Torrent Ranged (Cone), Moderate Damage(Energy/Smash), Foe: Knockback Nova Point Blank Area of Effect, Extreme Damage(Energy/Smash), Foe: Knockback, Self: -Recovery Barrage Melee, minor damage(Smash/Energy), Foe: Disorient Energy Punch Melee, moderate damage(Smash/Energy), Foe:Disorient Bone Smasher Melee, high damage(Smash/Energy), Foe: Disorient Whirling Hands Point Blank Area of Effect Melee, Moderate damage(Smash/Energy) Energy Transfer Melee, Extreme Damage (Energy/Smash), Foe: Disorient, Self: -Health Overload Self +Defense(all but Psionics), +Recovery, +Max Health, +Resistance(Defense Debuff), +Special Entropy Shield Self +Resistance(Knockback, Repel, Disorient, Hold, Sleep, Immobilize, Teleport, Defense Debuff) Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Cornelius Bright Dispatched by the kheldian ruling council, Polaris arrived in Paragon City to deal with the rising threat of the nictus during World War III, as well as the predicted arrival of the Enigmous Legion. Inhabiting a mathematician and successful professional Texas Hold'em player, Dr. Cornelius Bright, Polaris is one of the council's strongest warriors. Powers Quantum Flight Self: Fly, +Intangible Gleaming Bolt Ranged, Minor Damage (Energy), Foe -Defense Glinting Eye Ranged, Moderate Damage (Energy), Foe -Defense Gleaming Blast Ranged, High Damage (Energy), Foe: -Defense, Knockback Radiant Strike Melee, Superior Damage (Smash/Energy), Foe: -Defense, -Fly, Knockback Proton Scatter Ranged (Cone), Moderate Damage (Energy), Foe: -Defense Luminous Detonation Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Moderate Damage (Energy), Foe: -Defense, Knockback Incandescent Strike Melee, Extreme Damage (Smash/Energy), Foe: Hold, -Defense, -Fly, Knockdown Pulsar Point Blank Area of Effect, Foe Disorient Solar Flare Melee (Point Blank Area of Effect), High Damage (Energy), Foe: -Defense, Knockback Dawn Strike Point Blank Area of Effect, Extreme Damage (Energy), Foe: -Defense, Knockback, Self: -Recovery Incandescence Self +Resistance (Energy, Negative Energy) Shining Shield Self +Resistance(Smash, Lethal) Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Gilded Raven One of Odin's two raven companions, Huginn decided to leave Odin's side and Asgard after humanity became endangered of extinction during the invasion of the Enigmous Legion. Disgusted with Asgard's refusal to aid the mortal, Huginn arrived on Earth to fight off the interdimensional army and aided their victory. Powers Fly Self Fly Shriek Ranged, Minor Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe -Damage Resistance Scream Ranged, Moderate Damage over Time(Smashing/Energy), Foe -Damage Resistance Howl Ranged Cone, Medium Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe - Damage Resistance(All) Shockwave Ranged (Cone), Minor Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Knockback Shout Ranged, Heavy Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe -Damage Resistance(All) Raven's Song Ranged (Cone), Minor Damage(Energy), Foe Sleep Screech Ranged, Minor Damage (Smashing/Energy), Foe Disorient, -Damage Resistance(All) Dreadful Wail Point Blank Area of Effect, Extreme Damage(Energy/Smashing), Foe Disorient, -Damage Resistance; Self -Recovery Force Bolt Ranged, minor damage(Smash), Foe: Knockback Force Shield Ally +Defense(all) Personal Force Field Self +Defense, +Resistance(all) Soaring Veifnir Melee, High DMG(Lethal) Foe -DEF(All), Knockup Resistance Lethal Resistance (moderate), Smashing Resistance (low) Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Madame Sphinx During her youth and World War III, Megan Sinclair was known as Sphinxa, the "daughter of Manticore and Sister Psyche." By the start of the Enigmous Legion invasion, she had made her own legacy as Madame Sphinx. A harsher deliverer of justice than her previous persona, Madame Sphinx is feared by all the gang lords whenever she sets foot in their neighborhood. Powers Fly Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash), Foe -Fly Entangling Arrow Ranged Foe: Immobilize, -Recharge, -Fly, Slow Ice Arrow Ranged Foe: Hold, -Speed, -Recharge Poison Gas Arrow Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect) -Damage, Sleep Acid Arrow Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect) Minor Damage over Time(Toxic), -Resistance(All), -Defense Oil Slick Arrow Ranged (Location Area of Effect) Knockdown, -Speed, -Defense, +Special(Moderate Damage over Time(Fire) while burning) EMP Arrow Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect) Foe: Hold, -Regen, -Endurance, Special Damage vs Robots; Self: -Recovery Fistful of Arrows Ranged (Cone), Moderate damage (Lethal) Rain of Arrows Ranged (location AoE), extreme DoT (Lethal) Subdue Ranged, Moderate Damage(Psionic), Foe: Immobilize Psychic Scream Ranged (Cone), Moderate Damage(Psionic), Foe: -Recharge Telekinetic Blast Ranged, Moderate Damage (Smash/Psionic), Foe Knockback Will Domination Ranged, High Damage(Psionic), Foe: Sleep Scramble Thoughts Ranged, Minor Damage(Psionic), Foe: Disorient Psychic Wail Point Blank Area of Effect, Extreme Damage(Psionic), Foe: Disorient -Recharge, Self: -Recovery Levitate Ranged, moderate damage(Smash) Dominate Ranged, Moderate Damage (Psionic), Foe Hold Mass Confusion Ranged (Targeted AoE), Foe Confuse Mind Over Body Self +Resistance (Smashing, Lethal, Psionics) Teleport Arrow Ranged, high damage (Lethal), Knockback Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Resistance Self: +Resistance(Negative Energy and Energy, Psionic) Regulator Although Rodney Blackstone swore he would never take up another persona again, the arrival of the Enigmous Legion changed everything. As he watched his former idol die in the street a few feet from him, Rodney took on a persona that would cause for remembrance of Michael White until the day he died: the Regulator. Emulating his idol's former costume as part of the Regulators, Rodney fights for one purpose now, the love of his life, Madame Sphinx. Powers Barrage Melee, Minor Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Disorient Energy Punch Melee, Moderate Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Disorient Bone Smasher Melee, High Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Disorient Assassin's Strike Melee, Special Damage(Smashing/Energy) Stun Melee, Minor Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Disorient Total Focus Melee, Extreme Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Disorient Mind Over Body Self +Resistance (Lethal, Smashing, Psionic) Indomitable Will Self +Resistance (Disorient, Hold, Sleep, Fear, Confusion, Knockback) +Defense (Psionics) Jab Melee, Minor Damage (Smash), Foe Disorient Knockout Blow Melee, Extreme Damage (Smash), Foe Hold Michael White Power Punch Melee, Point Blank Area of Effect, High Damage (Smash/Energy), Foe Knockback Assault Toggle, Point Blank Area of Effect, Ally +Damage +Resistance: Placate, Taunt Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Siphon The son of Steven Berry after a one-night-stand, Shawn Berry never knew or met his father. Although he took up crime fighting at a young age, he found out his father's identity only til after the Freedom Phalanx member was killed. Although he hates his father for abandoning his mother, Shawn emulates his legacy as Siphon. Powers Super Speed Self +Unsuppressed Speed (Minor Stealth) Charged Brawl Melee, Minor DMG(Smash/Energy), Foe Sleep, -End Jacob's Ladder Melee (Cone), High DMG(Energy), Foe Sleep, -End Thunder Strike Melee (Targeted AoE), High DMG(Smash/Energy), Foe Disorient, Knockdown Chain Induction Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash/Energy), Foe -End, +Special Lightning Clap PBAoE, Foe Disorient, Knockback Lightning Rod PBAoE, Superior DMG(Energy), Foe Knockdown, Self Teleport Smashing Blow Melee, High DMG(Smash/Energy), Foe Disorient -DMG Burst PBAoE Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash/Energy), Knockdown, Foe -DMG Concentrated Strike Melee, Extreme DMG(Energy/Smash), Foe -DMG Disorient, Self +Special Siphonic Strike Melee smashing and energy Whirlwind PBAoE, foe knockback Resistance Protection against stun, hold, fear, confuse, knockback (high), resistance to all debuffs (high), increased recovery, resistance to endurance drains, taunt, run speed debuffs, immobilize, jump height debuffs, recharge debuffs, defense boost Statesman Jason Etcher, formerly known as Ambassador, resigned as the United Nations-affiliated hero when Marcus Cole went missing during the Enigmous Legion Invasion. Seeing the world crumbling around him, and his allies falling around him, Jason decided that, especially with the loss of five of the Freedom Phalanx members, he needed to rally Earth's defenders under one banner by taking up Statesman's fallen mantle. Powers Super Speed Self +Speed (Minor Stealth) Jab Minor DMG(Smash), Minor Disorient Haymaker High DMG(Smash), Knockback Handclap PBAoE, Foe Disorient, Knockback Knockout Blow Extreme DMG(Smash), Foe: Hold, Knockup Hurl Self +DMG, +To-Hit, Delay Self(Weaken, Special) Foot Stomp PBAoE Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash), Knockback Hammer of Justice Melee Area of Effect, High Damage(Smashing), Foe: Knockback Dull Pain Self: Heal +Max Health Unstoppable Self, +Resistance(Disorient, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, Knockback, All Damage except Psionics) Laser Beam Eyes Ranged, Moderate Damage(Energy), Foe: -Defense Rule of Law Melee, Superior DMG(Smash/Energy/Knockback), Foe Disorient Resistance Smashing, Lethal, Energy (high), Fire, Cold (moderate), Negative Energy, Psionic, Toxic (low); Resistances to all debuffs (high); Protection against Fear, Stun, Confuse, Knockback, Immobilize, Taunt (high Category:Teams Category:Supergroups